Sisters of Life
by lilyflower42
Summary: Hermione has a secret. And so does Cho. What does this have to do with Cedric Diggory? A baby or two! Takes place in the OoP.
1. Chapter 1

Sisters of Life

Summary: In Order of the Phoenix, Hermione has a secret. And so does Cho Chang. The two girls become best friends, despite Cedric cheating on Cho with Hermione. What does he have to do with what they are hiding from the school? Ron and Harry know their secret. A baby! (Or 2?)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, obviously!

All summer, Hermione had been acting odd. Ron had been bugging her about since she arrived at Grimmuald Place, but she refused to talk about it. Not even Ginny or Harry knew what was wrong.

"Hermione? Please, come one. What's wrong?" Ron asked, gently.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. She deserves to hear first. Oh, I hope she forgives me," Hermione continued talking, confusing both Ron and Harry immensely.

"Who deserves to hear first?" Harry asked.

"Cho," Hermione answered absentmindedly.

Harry and Ron looked at it other, surprised. "Will you tell us after you talk to Cho?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione smiled, "I'll tell all three of you at the Welcoming Feast when we get to Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron exchanged another look, both thinking '_the feast can't come soon enough'_.

"Hermione, Ginny, I need you two to set the table" Mrs. Weasley called upstairs. Ginny came out of her room and walked down the stairs, Hermione following her.

Ron and Harry sat on the Harry's bed in their room they were sharing.

"What should we do about Hermione?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Wait for the Welcoming Feast I guess. Mum would go crazy if we told her something was wrong with Hermione," Ron answered.

"Okay. I just hope she is all right. Why was she talking about Cho?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No clue. She's sharing me though. Every time I get to close to her, she winces. Or I ask a questions that's too personal, she stops talking," Ron explained.

"Do you think someone hurt her?" Harry said.

"I don't think so. Hermione knows how to protect herself. It must be something really personal if she won't talk to us," Ron said.

"I know. I can't wait for school to start again, so we can figure out what's wrong."

The Great Hall, Welcoming Feast

Harry pointed to a toad-like woman sitting at the staff table, saying "She works for Fudge. What is she doing here?"

"What?" Hermione asked in alarm, trying to figure out who their DADA teacher would be.

"She was at my hearing," he explained.

Hermione muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "Another thing to worry about," as she marched off to the Ravenclaw. Most students stared as Hermione went over to Cho and tapped her on the shoulder. Cho stood and followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table by Harry and Ron.

Cho looked confused though the Sorting and the few words Dumbledore said. "Tuck in!" he announced to the Great Hall. Cho turned to Hermione, a questioning look on her face. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione too.

Hermione took at deep breath. "This is really hard for me to say. Cho, it's about Cedric. There was something he didn't tell you. I'm so sorry." She ducked her heard and they were all quite she had started crying.

"Hermione, it is okay. I promise. Nothing is as bad as it seems," Cho comforted her. "It is not like he cheated on me or anything is it?" She joked, laughing.

"Worse," Hermione muttered, still staring down at her empty plate.

"So much for Hufflepuff loyalty," Harry remarked. Cho and Hermione both glared. "Sorry," he muttered, as Ron started laughing.

"It was a one night stand," Hermione continued, more quietly, glancing around at her fellow Gryffindors to see if they overheard. Nobody did.

"What?" Ron asked, bemused. Harry whispered the definition in his ear and Ron turned a dark red. "Hermione," he gasped.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked meekly.

"HERMIONE! YOU HAD SEX WITH CEDRIC DIGGORY LAST YEAR?" Ron bellowed.

Hermione sunk down in her seat as everyone in the Great Hall swirled around to stare at her.

Draco Malfoy stood and leered, "Who would sleep with Mudblood Granger? I can't believe they made a girl like her prefect? Losing your virginity at 14? With Diggory?"

Professor McGongall stood looking stern. "Mr. Malfoy, please sit down. I want to hear no more outlandish rumors for you. Ms. Granger is a fine student. You should follow her example."

Once everyone resumed eating, Harry tried to calm down Ron. Cho and Hermione continued talking.

"When did it happen?" Cho asked.

"The night before the tournament," she admitted.

"That makes sense," Cho said, sounding extremely composed for the news she had just heard. "We were arguing then and I was going to apologize, but he said he was too nervous to talk. So I guess you are about three months along."

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I don't think anyone will be able to tell for a while. The robes are so loose, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Do any of the teachers know?" Cho asked.

"Just Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Well, you are a bit farther along than I am," Cho said nonchalantly.

"What?" Hermione gasped, looking shocked.

"Oh, I'm pregnant too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write for so long. I lost my inspiration for a lot of my stories and have been really busy with school. Anyway, I am trying to keep writing. This chapter is basically filling in some necessary information that was left out in the first chapter. This is just setting the stage. Also, in the last chapter Cho said Hermione was farther along that she was. It was a typo. Cho is 3 months and about 2 weeks. Hermione is just a little under 3 months. **

Chapter 2

Cho went back to the Ravenclaw table and Hermione pulled out a Potions book to start reading. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, before over enthusiastically discussing Quidditch with the other boys. Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion, planning to talk to Harry and her brother as soon as dinner was over.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on her book, Malfoy's scream echoing in her mind- _Who would sleep with Mudblood Granger, _Harry's surprise, and the expression on Ron's face. So, she was quite happy when Professor Dumbledore stood to make his speech. She was barely paying attention, until the toad-lady fake coughed and stood. Hermione stared, disbelieving, her mind going into overdrive. The Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts! Finally "Professor" Umbridge sat down and Professor Dumbledore could continue his speech. Hermione stopped paying attention again. They were dismissed and Hermione robotically guided the first years to the dormitory.

Once they reached Gryffindor tour most of the younger students went upstairs to get ready for bed. Older students claimed the best chairs and sofas around the fire, preparing to make use of a rare night without homework. They would catch up with one another late into the night. Hermione found Harry and Ron before they could head upstairs. She led them into a corner of the Common Room, preparing to be inundated with questions.

Both boys looked at her without speaking. Hermione felt herself tearing up again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all earlier. Cho deserved to know first. Please understand, Cedric was nervous and got drunk. And, and, I didn't realize how strong my drink was. We never would have done something like that normally. It's no excuse really. I'm just trying to explain. Please, don't be mad. I had one giant mistake. But I need your help."

Harry leaned over and hugged Hermione and a moment later Ron did the same.

"Cho and I are both due in February. She could even be March. I will definitely be late February, though. Our school robes should hid it for a bit, but everyone will know eventually. It's wrong to hide it from the rest of the Weasleys though. I'll tell Ms. Weasley during a Hogsmeade weekend. Do you think she would Floo into the Three Broomsticks if we ask her?"

"Of course," Ron assured Hermione.

Hermione gave him a tight smile. I'll tell George and Fred in person, but I'll ask Mrs. Weasley to tell the other Weasleys for me. And Ginny…"

"I'll go get her. She deserves to know Hermione," Harry urged.

"Thanks Harry. Could you get the twins too? I'd rather do it on my terms instead of having them prank it out of me."

Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione and went to look for Ginny. Hermione sat still glad the day was almost over. The twins and Ginny arrived much too soon for her liking.

"Hey guys," Hermione said, shifting nervously.

"You looked liked you are admitting to committing murder," George joked.

"Who did you kill?" George cut in.

Ginny was in no mood for jokes. "Was there any truth in what Malfoy said in the Great Hall?"

Hermione blushed red. And for once the twins were speechless. Ginny launched into giggly girl mode instantly. "So was Cedric good?"

Fred and George finally regained their power of speech. "Ginny, we don't want to hear this."

"Fine." Ginny muttered.

"Well that's not all. It was a drunken one night stand. He cheated on Cho and we are both pregnant," Hermione finally forced out.

Ginny looked even more excited and let out a happy squeal, before embracing Hermione. "Congratulations, Hermione!!!"

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said, happy that her baby was so accepted.

"So, Granger, you're going to be a Mom," George and Fred said together.

"Yes, I am," replied Hermione.

"And you will be a great one," Ginny promised.

"Thanks, Gin. That means a lot to me," Hermione said.

"So, do you have any pregnancy books yet?" Ginny asked with a laugh. The boys sensing the conversation was shifting over to girl time, walked back to where their friends were waiting.

Fred and George were both shocked and couldn't wait to see what happened when the rest of Hogwarts figured out. But neither of them would say a word. The twins were good at keeping secrets to say the least. If they weren't none of their pranks would come into effect.

"Any names yet, Hermione?" Ginny asked once the boys were out of hearing.

"No. I couldn't see past telling you, the twins, Harry, Ron, and Cho," Hermione admitted.

"Sheesh, is there anyone you haven't told?" Ginny asked.

"Your mom and the rest of Hogwarts," Hermione said, unhappily.

"Do the professors know? Imagine Snape's face if you walked into his classroom with a baby in your arms!" Ginny laughed and so did Hermione.

"Only Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and McGonagall know. And Ginny I'll describe Snape's expression to you when it happens. Do you think I would miss class just because I had a baby?" Hermione asked.

"You'll have to miss a bit of class," Ginny reminded her.

"Just a bit," Hermione said, airily. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it Hermione. And Cedric Diggory, too. Do his parents know?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Not yet. I'll tell them when the baby is born. I'm too scared to do it now. Maybe I Floo over to their house during winter break," Hermione planned. "Please come with me Ginny. And Cho can come too, if she wants."

"Sure Hermione," Ginny agreed, "let's get to bed though. You don't want to fall asleep during your first day of classes."

"Thanks for everything, Ginny," Hermione replied.

"What are friends for?" Ginny replied, with a smile, before heading up the stairs to her bedrooms. Hermione grabbed a nearby blanket, not yet ready to face the girls in her dorm." _I'll go upstairs in a minute. Once everyone falls asleep._" Hermione decided, before closing her eyes for a quick nap.

That sofa in the corner was where Lavender found her the next morning, much to Hermione's displeasure.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Please review!! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, wake up. You don't want to be late to class," Lavender said. Hermione lay on the couch, asleep, her peaceful expression shattering when she heard Lavender's voice.

"Thanks, Lav. You're so sweet," Hermione answered with a false smile. She had nothing against Lavender personally, but Lavender represented gossip and the entire population of Hogwarts knowing Hermione's secret.

The twins walked by at that exact moment, pulled Hermione up from the couch, and pushed her towards Ginny. Ginny used a spell to clean and straightened Hermione's wrinkled uniform.

"Come one, Mione. You are going to have to take better care of yourself than that," she scolded, sounding just like her mum.

"I know. Thanks Ginny," Hermione responded, shifting guilty.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny replied with a smile. "The twins and I will take care of you."

"Gred and Forge at your service," the answered, bowing.

Hermione gave them both a hug, before wrapping her arms around Ginny. "I love you all so much!"

"What about us?" Harry called, as he and Ron came down the stairs from the boy's dormitory.

Hermione smiled and hugged them both, before hurrying out the portrait door and towards the Great Hall. The others followed, catching up to Hermione.

"Hermione, can we stop in an empty classroom and talk before breakfast?" Harry suggested gently. "It's a lot to process, you know, with….everything."

"Okay," Hermione agreed, looking slightly apprehensive.

"This room should be fine," Ron said pointing to one a few doors ahead in the hallway.

The twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all entered the room. Hermione stood off to one side and the others were clumped in a group. Fred and George were talking quietly to each other on one side, with Ron saying something under his breath to Ginny and Harry.

Hermione waited for a moment, before interrupting their conversations, "I thought you all wanted to talk to me, not about me."

Ginny looked guilty, but the twins and Harry only gazed at her steadily. Ron looked angry and let out a large breath.

"I guess I'll go first. I'm hurt that you would have a one night stand with anyone. I know we aren't dating her anything, but it doesn't seem like you…I don't really know anymore," Ron began.

Harry started speaking when Ron stopped, "I agree with Ron. It's not like you, Hermione. I'm worried. Not that you won't be a good mum, but why were you drinking at all that night? You aren't really the partying type and I'm afraid someone will take advantage of you."

Hermione stared at the floor and started crying, but didn't say anything.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked like she wanted to comfort Hermione, but she decided to say her piece first. "I am sure you will be a great mum. You are so smart, but I want to make sure you are prepared: Diapers, babysitters, money, and everything. Have you even told your parents yet?"

Once she finished, Ginny hugged Hermione and it was silent, until Hermione had pulled herself together again.

Fred and George looked at each other, before Fred said, "I don't really have anything to add. We support you. And we will train you son ("or daughter" cut in George) to be a great prankster like us."

Hermione laughed. "You are all right. Ron, I'm sorry I hurt you. I am the same Hermione you've always know, but I'll just be a little bigger than normal. Harry, you're right. I made some bad decisions and something worse could have happened. I was just tired to being a bookworm and studying. I just couldn't do it anymore. Ginny, you are officially godmother and going to help me with everything. Fred and George…I don't even know what to say."

Ginny looked down at her wrist, before exclaiming. "We need to get to breakfast if we want to eat before class starts!"

Lunch in the Great Hall

A Hufflepuff 2nd year handed Hermione a letter in spiky, elegant handwriting. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," he explained.

Hermione thanked him and opened the letter once he left.

_Hermione,_

_I know you are still settling in, since it is only the first day of classes, but could you please visit me before the week is over. I would like to discuss you situation and make plans, in case certain situations may arise. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Lemon Drops quite a bit._


End file.
